


Mollycoddling

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [20]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Overprotective, mollycoddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Gerard's trying not to shout, but Frank's a little too clingy these days.





	Mollycoddling

“Frank, you can let go now.”

Gerard gave frank a quick glance, before smiling back at the cameras. They were attending a movie premiere, walking the red carpet in, and Frank had been gripping his arm protectively since they’d gotten out of their vehicle. Not that Gerard didn’t appreciate the concern. He thought it was adorable, and a lot of times he needed the extra support sometimes, being pregnant and all. Still, sometimes frank could be a little…extra. 

"They’re all waaaatching, G,“ Frank said through his teeth, still posing with him.

"I knooow, so please let go before I swat you away in front of TMZ,” Gerard replied sweetly.

Frank wanted to pout so bad, but he loosened his grip. He still kept a hand on Gerard at all points and…well, Gerard let it slide. Not that he minded too much, it was just…he didn’t want people to constantly comment that they were conjoined or something. Gerard didn’t mind that they had a relationship that was public or anything, but when they got more questions about their sex life and each other’s lips than the music, Gerard admittedly got a little pissy. 

He was especially pissy now that he was pregnant. It wasn’t his fault, of course. Gerard was always emotional, it was just in his nature. Throw in the hormones, the aching everywhere, the busy schedule and all the negative stuff that comes from being famous, and Gerard could be a sobbing mess more often than not. He normally held it together pretty well, but every week or so there’d be a total breakdown.

Since Gerard had found out he was pregnant (or rather, Frank had found out), Frank hadn’t really left Gerard’s side. He was there through all the morning sickness, no matter how much it made him wanna puke himself, and he’d been on call for cravings, rubs, whatever Gerard needed. Gerard let him care for him most of the time, honestly loving to be pampered, but sometimes that was too much too. He didn’t need a slave, he just needed his Frankie. Once again, the hormones don’t help with his bad moods.

The movie went over pretty well. They were sitting in separate chars, Frank just holding his hand and feeding him some snacks. They went back to the hotel afterwards to their double suite with the other band members. Mikey and Ray walked over t their half of the room, small talking with each other, while Gerard sat on the end of the bed, ready to shed his fancy clothes and get comfy for the night. He almost jumped when he felt hands on his arms.

“Jesus, Frank, warn me some time.”

“Sorry…just trying to help you with this,” Frank said sheepishly, as he slid the jacket off Gerard’s arms.

“Y'know, I’m not a baby, I’m having a baby,” Gerard pointed out, unbuttoning his shirt. “There are some things I can do for myself.”

“I know, but I also know things are harder than you’re letting on, tough guy.” Frank got the jacket carefully on a hanger. “It’s okay to ask for help too.”

“Yes, Frank…and when I need help, I’ll ask for it.” Gerard was trying to be sweet as possible. 

“Of course.” Frank looked over. “So, uh, what do you want for dinner?”

“I don’t know…uh…” Gerard rubbed his bump a little. “Little guy’s craving something salty, like some ramen or something.”

“Ooh, ramen…I can get some fresh from the store down the street,” Frank offered.

“Mm, yes, that sounds perfect,” Gerard agreed, nodding and smiled over at him. 

“Alright, brb then!” Frank took off from the room, not even remembering to grab his car key.

Gerard sighed, sitting back a bit and slipping his pants off. He grabbed his back and pulled on his big, soft sleep shirt and settled into the bed. He was pretty hungry, and the baby was starting to reflect it with little kicks and flutters. 

“It’s alright, love,” Gerard soothed gently, smoothing his hand over the bump. “Daddy’s gettin’ us lots of yummy noodles.”

“Getting active?” Mikey asked, walking over from his side.

“Yeah. You wanna feel?”

Mikey nodded, sitting on the bed next to him. He put his hand on Gerard’s belly, moving it to the spot his brother pointed out. Mikey waited patiently for a moment, before he felt the pressure, his eyes lighting up. 

“Wow…that’s awesome.” Mikey gazed down in wonder. 

“Right? You should feel it from this perspective,” Gerard teased, poking him gently.

“Wha…hey.” Mikey squirmed a little, pulling his hand back. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

“I wasn’t, but look at me.” Gerard gestured to his body. “I’m glowing, man. Plus, you’d look so cute with the bump.”

“Oh stop.” Mikey shook his head. 

“You’ll see,” Gerard assured him. “Give it a few months, you’ll have my baby in your arms, and you’ll be begging Ray for one.”

Mikey went sort of red, shaking his head.

“You cut it out,” he mumbled, just as there was a knock on the door.

“I got it,” Ray said, walking past them and pulling the door open. 

“Who wants noodles?” Frank sing-songed, carrying in a few bags full of take out boxes.

“Ooh, I do, I do,” Mikey said, bouncing a little. 

“Well you get none, it’s all for G,” Frank said smugly, setting the bags down.

“Frank,” Gerard started to scold, but Frank put his hands up in surrender.

“Relax, I’m kidding,” he promised. “I brought food for everyone, I’m not evil.”

“Good, you were about to lose your nuts.” Mikey snatched a box, giving him a little glare. 

Gerard just shook his head, taking one too. At least Frank wasn’t shoving him off the bed or something. At this point, he wouldn’t put it past him.  
It was all going fine until Ray opened his big mouth.

“Don’t choke, G”

Gerard looked up, giving him a little hm? face. He smiled a little after, taking it as the little joke that it was. Frank’s expression darkened however.

“What’re you saying, Toro?” he asked softly.

“Just what I said. Don’t choke.” Ray shrugged, taking another bite.

“You sayin’ he’s eating too much?” Frank squinted. 

“What…no, not at all,” Ray said quickly. “I just know how these noodles can stick together, and I wanna make sure he’s okay.”

“Yeah, sure.” Frank sat back. “You just don’t wanna say what you’re really thinking, about G putting on a little extra weight.”

“What?” Gerard said under his breath.

“Of course he’s putting weight on, he’s pregnant, Frank!” Ray spat.

“I bet you’d put him on a pregnancy diet,” Frank grumbled.

“Frank, what the hell?” Mikey snapped, dropping the fork into his empty box. “What’ve you got against Ray?”

“I’m just trying to stick up for my boyfriend,” Frank insisted firmly.

“Ray is Gerard’s best fucking friend!” Mikey growled. “You really think he’d think that way about him? Gerard’s never looked better! We all know that! Gerard looks good no matter what he does, so just shut your fucking face, Frank, we’re tired of your crap!”

“You shut up! I thought you cared about Gerard!”

“I do, a lot more than you do, you control freak!” 

“Shut up! Everyone, shut up!” Gerard tossed his half-finished pork right at Frank. “Frank, start toning it the FUCK down, alright!? I know Ray’s not the dick you’re painting him as right now! He made a cute, playful comment, and you need to stop being so…so…over protective all the time!!!”

Everyone was quiet now. Mikey, quietly satisfied, because he knew he was right the whole damn time. Ray, quietly confused, because this was a fuck ton of bottled shit coming out all at once. Frank, quiet, sort of ashamed, sort of bummed out, and…wow.  
“I-I…this is no fair!” Gerard bawled, putting his head in his hands. “I-I just-just wanna be ha-happy an’ no one’ll let me!”

“G, hey.” Mikey rubbed his back softly. He glared at Frank, then turned his softer gaze back to Gerard. “It’s okay. We’re just being dumb, that’s all. It’s all okay.”

“S'not…‘cause Frankie’s jus’ tryna take care of me, an’ I’m being a s-stupid butt,” Gerard whimpered.

“No you’re not, G, you’re just being honest.” Frank scooted up to his other side. “I’m sorry…I-I’ll start backing off more if you want. I just wanna make sure you and the baby are okay. If something happened…I don’t…I don’t know.”

Gerard turned to Frank, leaning into his chest gently. He let Frank put his arms around him and hold him gently, kissing his head. Gerard breathed deeply, holding onto the back of Frank’s shirt. It felt good to get it all out, for both of them.

Mikey and Ray took this as their cue to retreat to their side of the room. Frank continued to softly rub Gerard’s back, nuzzling his hair softly.

“I’m so sorry,” Gerard whispered.

“I am too,” Frank purred. “I love you both so much.”

“We love you too, daddy.” 

Frank smiled down at them, then resting his head back on Gerard’s. This wasn’t the end of their fighting. All relationships have fight, or they’re not close enough to care about each other. Communication was a lot more effective after that, though, and when their daughter came months later, they only got closer.


End file.
